First Romance
by cmhoney
Summary: SasufemNaru. Tahun ajaran baru, seragam baru, ruang kelas baru, teman baru, apakah akan ada cinta baru? Naruto yang bingung dengan status hubungannya dengan Sasuke terus melangkah maju, apakah hasilnya akan sesuai dengan harapan? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bagaimanakah perasaan sesungguhnya pada Naruto? Bad Summary, coba baca dulu deh, hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masahi Kishimoto dan terinspirasi dari First Date milik tante Miyuki Kobayashi**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo. Sequel dari First Date  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ohayou, Kaa-san! Tou-san!" sapa seorang gadis pirang berkepang dua yang kita kenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah, ohayou Naru-chan!" balas kedua orang tuanya yang bernama Kushina dan Minato sambil tersenyum melihat putri semata wayang mereka itu.

"Gimana, tou-san? Kaa-san? Cocok nggak?" Naruto berputar-putar di hadapan orang tuanya yang sedang siap meyantap sarapan pagi di ruang makan. Ia sedang memerkan seragam barunya pada mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah lama dinanti-nantikan Naruto, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru sekaligus juga hari dimana akhirnya Naruto menjadi anak SMA. Seragam yang dipakai Naruto terdiri dari kemeja dengan lapisan luar rok terusan panjang sampai lutut warna hijau tosca. Ditambah dengan pita warna merah pada kerah kemeja dan terakhir blazer sebagai lapisan luarnya *kurang lebih kaya seragam Akane-nya Ranma n Miyu Ufo Baby*. Naruto terlihat manis apalagi ditambah dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang di kepang dua seperti biasa.

"Wuah. Anak Tou-san emang yang paling imut, deh!" komentar Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Heh? Koq imut sih. Naru kan udah SMA, tou-san. Mestinya kan cantik," protes Naruto. Minato yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Sudah, cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu Naru-chan," perintah Kushina. "Nanti kamu telat ikut upacara penerimaan siswa barunya."

"Hai!" salut Naruto segera duduk lalu mengucapkan selamat makan dan mulai menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan kaa-sannya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya Naruto pun langsung berangkat menuju halte bus, menunggu bus yang biasa ia naiki tiap pagi untuk mengantar ke sekolahnya Konoha International School.

* * *

Setelah berjalan lima menit dari perhentian bus, terlihatlah gerbang depan kompleks sekolahnya Konoha International School. Terlihat banyak siswa yang juga memakai seragam seperti Naruto memasuki gerbang tersebut.

Naruto jadi semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto nggak sabar buat melihat papan pengumuman yang di tempel daftar siswa untuk masing-masing kelas. Karena Konoha International School merupakan komplek sekolah yang terdiri dari TK sampai perguruan tinggi, Naruto tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena kebanyakan siswanya merupakan wajah lama juga dengan kata lain teman-temannya waktu SMP dulu dan Naruto berharap ia bisa sekelas dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya waktu kelas 3 SMP dulu. Paling nggak Naruto sangat berharap bisa sekelas dengan Hinata sahabat baiknya sejak SMP.

Saat semakin dekat dengan gerbang, tiba-tiba mata Naruto menangkap sosok dengan rambut melawan gravitasi yang sangat di kenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok yang telah mengisi mimpi-mimpinya sejak musim panas tahun lalu. Semenjak kejadian kencan pertama sepihak dari Naruto, mereka telah semakin akrab dan sering saling mengirim SMS ataupun telpon-telponan *biasanya sih kebanyakan Naruto dulu yang SMS, hehe*.

Sebenarnya Naruto agak bingung dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Walau Naruto udah bilang suka sama Sasuke baik secara langsung ataupun nggak langsung, Sasuke cuma jawab 'Hn, Aku tahu'. Nggak pernah Sasuke menjawab dengan jelas atau bilang kalau dia juga suka Naruto. Kalau ditolak juga kayaknya nggak deh. Soalnya Sasuke masih tetap mau membalas SMS yang dikirim Naruto juga kadang-kadang Sasuke yang duluan SMS atau telpon buat ngajak jalan. Menurut Naruto hubungan mereka juga kayak temenan aja, karena nggak ada pernyataan apapun dari pihak Sasuke, Naruto jadi bingung dan hanya bisa pasrah aja. Takutnya, kalau ia memaksa Sasuke buat kasih jawaban jelas, Sasuke malah menjauhinya dan membencinya. So, Naruto harus bisa puas dulu dengan hubungan 'pertemanan' mereka ini.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil langsung memeluk dan bergelayutan di punggung Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya. Benar aja, terlihat wajah tersenyum lebar lima jari Naruto. "Dobe! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata Sasuke dengan aura gelap sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Lho? Aku kan ngasih salamku seperti yang biasanya. Apa yang salah?" jawab Naruto.

"Bukannya kamu bilang nggak bakalan melakukan ini lagi?!" kata Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "Dan cepat turun dari belakang punggungku, dasar dobe!"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan turun dari punggung Sasuke. "Aku kan cuma bilang nggak akan menjahili kamu lagi."

"Lalu yang kamu lakukan tadi apa?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Menyapamu," jawab Naruto singkat sok inosen.

"Mana ada menyapa seperti, yang ada kamu itu mencoba membunuhku, tahu?!"

"Heh..., itukan gaya menyapa khas Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, sudah belajar dari pengalaman nggak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Naruto tentang hal yang nggak penting. Buang-buang tenaga saja dan akan semakin melunturkan sifat ke-Uchiha-annya. Pasalnya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan cewek yang satu ini, topeng Uchiha yang selalu dikenakannya pasti menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke pasti jadi bakal jadi harus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang panjang, menampilkan wajah kesal dan hal-hal lainnya yang sudah pasti Un-Uchiha banget.

"Nee, nee, Sasuke sudah lihat pengumuman? Masuk kelas mana?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Dobe. Bukanya kamu juga lihat aku baru sampai di gerbang tadi," jawab Sasuke masih agak kesal.

"Ah. Benar juga, hehehe." Naruto cengengesan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke berhenti dong panggil aku dobe. Aku punya nama dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ayo, bilang Na..ru..to!" protes Naruto yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Ahh. Ayolah Sasuke apa susahnya sih cuma panggil aku Naruto, namaku kan nggak susah buat diingat ataupun diucapkan," ucap Naruto sambil pasang tampang cemberut.

"Hn."

"Huh, dasar Sasuke teme," kata Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap tidak peduli Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa katamu tadi dobe?" tanyanya penuh penekanan dan intimidasi plus dengan aura gelap.

"Teme. Sasuke teme," jawab Naruto tegas tidak takut sama sekali dengan deathglare serta aura gelap atau inimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Ulangi lagi!" tantang Sasuke.

Yah tapi namanya juga Naruto paling tidak bisa menolak tantangan ditambah dengan rasa kesalnya maka dengan berani dan tanpa ragu diucapkannya lagi, "Teme. Sasuke teme. Kalau kamu nggak mau panggil namaku maka aku juga nggak akan panggil nama kamu. Hmp, mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya aku akan memanggil kamu teme." Naruto mengeluarkan ultimatumnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke ayo panggil namaku, Na..ru..to. Kalau kamu nggak mau aku panggil kamu teme," lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata penuh harap.

Selama ini Naruto tidak terlalu protes dengan panggilan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya karena hubungan mereka dulu tidak akrab. Tapi sekarang karena Naruto merasa kalau mereka sudah cukup akrab dan dapat dikategorikan berteman, sudah sewajarnya kan ia ingin dipanggil dengan namanya bukan dengan panggilan yang artinya nggak ada bagus-bagusnya itu. Naruto sangat berharap Sasuke mau memanggil namanya, karena sampai sekarang tidak pernah satu kali pun Sasuke memanggil namanya. Seandainya Sasuke cowok yang disukainya ini mau memanggil namanya dengan benar, Naruto pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia.

Sasuke diam dan menatap Naruto, hening beberapa saat melanda keduanya. "Sekali dobe, tetap dobe," Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Seandainya Naruto tidak sibuk menata hatinya yang kecewa, mungkin ia akan menyadari sesaat sebelum Sasuke memalingkan pipi Sasuke agak memerah.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto setelah pulih dari rasa kecewanya dan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba jadi menatapnya karena tindakannya itu, kemudia mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat menuju papan pengumuman.

* * *

Setelah mengetahui kelasnya dan Sasuke, mereka pun langsung menuju ruang aula besar SMA Konoha Internastional School untuk mengikuti upacara tahun ajaran baru sekaligus penerimaan siswa baru. Meski rata-rata siswanya merupakan wajah lama, tapi ada juga wajah-wajah baru sehingga upacara tetap dilaksanakan seperti di sekolah lainnya, yang salah satu agendanya pasti adalah mengenalkan para staf pengajar, membacakan peraturan yang berlaku beserta sangsi yang melanggarnya, dan tidak ketinggaalan juga kata sambutan kepala sekolah juga sambutan ketua OSIS SMA mereka disertai dengan memperkenalkan anggotanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto waktu ia Sasuke diperkenalkan sebagai waki ketua OSIS, pantas saja begitu memasuki aula tadi Sasuke langsung menghilang.

Naruto merasa kecolongan padahal biasanya ia selalu _up to date_ kalau mengenai cowok yang disukainya itu, mungkin karena ia telah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Sasuke jadi Naruto merasa kalau ada hal yang penting pasti Sasuke akan bilang padanya. Tapi sayang ternyata itu hanya pikiran sepihak Naruto saja. Menyadari itu Naruto jadi agak kecewa dan sedih sepertinya perasaannya memang masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah upacara tahun ajaran baru dan penerimaan siswa baru selesai, para siswa dipersilahkan untuk segera menuju kelas masing-masing sesuai dengan yang ada di papan pengumuman begitu juga Naruto, ia langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya supaya bisa dapat tempat duduk yang strategis ataupun mencari tempat duduk di dekat orang yang di kenalnya. Karena terburu-buru tadi Naruto tidak sempat mencek nama penghuni lain dari kelas yang akan ditempatinya selama satu tahun ke depan.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas 1.3 Naruto pun memasukinya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dan telah menjadi sahabat baiknya, Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto langsung tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri Hinata yang sibuk membaca buku entah apa sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil langsung memeluk Hinata.

Hinata kaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya erat. "E, Eh... Naru-chan?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Uwa..., senangnya aku bisa sekelas lagi denganmu," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Dengan begini maka empat tahun berturut-turut Hinata dan Naruto selalu satu kelas. Mungkin ini salah satu penyebab dua cewek dengan sifat yang berbeda ini bisa jadi sahabat karib. Hinata yang pemalu dan sopan, sementara Naruto yang ceria dan berisik. Biasanya Hinata lah yang menenangkan Naruto saat cewek satu ini menjaadi terlalu 'aktif'.

"Pas banget, apa bangku itu kosong?" lanjut Naruto sambil memandang bangku disamping jendela sekaligus disamping kiri belakang dari bangku Hinata.

"Iya. Bangku itu masih kosong kok, Naru-chan."

"Lucky! Kalau gitu aku duduk di sini, ya?" kata Naruto kemudian menaruh tasnya di bangku tersebut. Bangku baris ketiga dari belakang, cukup strategis terutama buat Naruto yang kadang suka melakukan hal lain saat guru sedang menjelaskan buat menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Sedangkan bangku Hinata ada di depannya hanya ada pada deret disamping kanan bangku Naruto. Naruto beruntung karena kelas masih agak kosong waktu ia sampai, hasil jerih payahnya lari-lari tadi.

"Ano..., Naru-chan."

"Hm. Ada apa Hinata?"

"Aku senang kita bisa sekelas lagi, mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya nanti," kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aduh..., Hinata ini, kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, kok masih canggung gitu," balas Naruto. "Aku juga senang banget kok. Tapi kayaknya bakalan aku yang akan banyak minta bantuan sama kamu, Hinata." Cengir Naruto sambil duduk di bangku yang telah di klaim sebagai punyanya sampai sebelum adanya rotasi tempat duduk nanti -tergantung pada wali kelasnya nanti, tapi paling nggak sih sampai semester depan-.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas mulai di penuhi oleh siswa yang akan jadi penghuni serta teman sekelas Naruto dan Hinata. Ada wajah-wajah yang mereka kenal ada juga wajah-wajah baru.

"Yo! Naruto!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato di pipinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pecinta anjing Kiba. "Pagi, Hinata."

"Yo too, Kiba," sahut Naruto mengangkat tangan.

"Selamat pagi Kiba," balas Hinata sopan.

"Gimana kabar anjingmu si Akamaru, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Woi, setidaknya tanya kabarku dulu dong!" protes Kiba.

Kiba merupakan komplotan Naruto dalam hal berbuat iseng dan jahil waktu SMP, selain itu mereka merupakan dari jenis yang sama. Sama-sama makhluk yang berisik. Naruto dan Hinata pernah satu kelas dengannya pada kelas 2 SMP, sejak itu Kiba sering gabung dengan Naruto dan Hinata baik saat istirahat siang ataupun waktu luang lainnya. Terutama jika Naruto atau Kiba punya ide untuk melakukan keisengan.

"Buat apa aku nanya kabarmu. Jelas-jelas kamu berdiri di hadapanku dan segar bugar," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kiba?" tanya Hinata berbaik hati karena melihat Kiba yang agak kesal dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ooh, Hinata! Kamu emang yang paling baik!" seru Kiba sambil berusaha memeluk Hinata yang tentunya langsung dicegah Naruto dengan menarik Hinata sehingga menjauh dari jangkauan Kiba.

"Dasar mesum! Ngapain sih kamu di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil pasang badan di depan Hinata.

"Hei, jangan merusak imejku dong Naruto," protes Kiba lagi. "Aku kan anggota kelas ini juga," lanjutnya.

"Beneren?! Tidak! Masa SMA-ku yang penuh bunga akan jadi gersang!" seru Naruto sok mendramatisir.

"Woi, dari tadi kayaknya kamu mau cari gara-gara, ya denganku?" Kiba tidak terima dengan reaksi negatif yang dari tadi ditunjukkan Naruto, mulai benar-benar sebal.

"Hehehe, sori, sori, Kiba. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Kita kan udah lama banget nggak bercanda seperti dulu, anggap itu salam dariku, hehe," Naruto cengengesan berusaha menenangkan Kiba yang mulai kesal.

"Huh! Bercandamu nggak asyik, Naruto."

"Sudah, sudah. Naru-chan, Kiba, tolong jangan bertengkar. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu," Hinata berusaha mendamaikan dua orang yang suka membuat masalah itu. "Aku senang bisa kita bisa sekelas lagi, Kiba, " lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Kiba yang melihat senyuman Hinata jadi agak memerah pipinya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kamu memang malaikat. Beda banget dengan cewek little devil satu ini," katanya menunjuk Naruto.

"Hei, kalau Hinata malaikat, aku juga dong. Kan aku sahabat Hinata," protes Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah. Kiba sudah dapat tempat duduk?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aa. Di samping Shino," jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk bangku baris kedua dari depan dekat pintu masuk.

"Shino di kelas ini, juga?" kata Naruto. "Wow! Siapa lagi orang yang kita kenal ada di kelas ini?"

"Choji, Shikamaru dan Ino," jawab Kiba.

"Hmm, lumayan banyak juga ya," komentar Naruto. "Lalu mana tiga orang itu?"

"Seperti kamu nggak tahu aja, pasti si Ino sedang sibuk mencari Choji dan Shika yang sedang tiduran entah di mana lalu menyeretnya ke sini," sahut Kiba

"Dasar, kalian berdua ini. Hari pertama sekolah malah bolos upacara penerimaan malah asyik tiduran dan ngemil." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara omelan yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

Benar juga begitu pinta masuk terbuka, hadirlah trio yang sangat mereka kenal InoShikaCho.

"Ino, menjalankan tugas mengasuh seperti biasanya?" tanya Naruto

"Ah, halo Naruto," sapanya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan omelannya lagi. "Aku heran kenapa kalian berdua tidak berubah juga meski sudah masuk SMA?"

"Hai, hai," jawab Shikamaru seadanya kemudian mencari tempat duduk kosong yang cukup strategis, supaya dia bisa tetap tidur waktu pelajaran berlangsung. Choji mengikutinya dan memilih tempat duduk di depan Shikamaru yang juga masih kosong.

"Jangan hanya hai,hai saja Shika!" Ino makin mendidih.

"Sudahlah Ino. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang tenagamu kalau kau memarahinya," kata Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

Saat Ino masih akan melanjutkan ceramahnya, tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dan masuklah pria berambut perak dan memakai masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Ma, ma, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing, anak-anak," katanya santai sambil melangkah menuju meja guru.

Para siswa yang tadi asyik berbicara dengan temannya atau melakukan hal lainnya langsung duduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing, kemudian pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada satu pria di depan mereka.

"Bagus," kata pria itu. "Seperti yang kalian tebak, aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal, kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi-sensei. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sampai satu tahun ke depan," lanjutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kelas menatap wajah para siswanya.

"Hm. Baiklah aku mulai saja. Siswa yang namanya dipanggil silahkan berdiri lalu perkenalkan diri."

Baru saja ia selesai bicara, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka lagi, dan masuklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Ya. Mulai dari kamu," kata Kakashi-sensei menunjuk anak laki-laki yang baru masuk tadi. "Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi," lanjutnya lalu mempersilahkan siswa tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Siswa laki-laki tersebut hanya diam dan menatap para siswa lainnya yang hening menunggu ia membuka mulutnya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh kelas sekilas sampai matanya bertatapan dengan mata berwarna biru langit yang cerah dan ditatapnya mata itu sedikit lebih lama, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Lalu pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Sabaku Gaara dari Sunagakure," katanya singkat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Hm."

Saat itu juga 99% siswa di kelas itu sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu atau pun berurusan dengan Gaara kecuali keadaan yang mengharuskan. Pembawaan Gaara memang terlihat tenang, tapi entah bagaimana semua yang sepakat itu bisa merasakan aura 'jangan dekati aku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya dan itu bukan hal yang baik' atau sesuatu yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk ditempat yang masih kosong."

Siswa bernama Sabaku Gaara itu lalu menuju bangku yang ada tepat di samping Naruto, hanya itu bangku kosong yang tersedia. Naruto yang ternyata merupakan 1% dari yang tidak menangkap aura Gaara langsung meperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria, "Hai, aku Naruto. Salam kenal tetangga."

Para siswa di sekitar mereka langsung menahan nafas semua dan tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apa pun, mereka menunggu yang terburuk akan terjadi sementara Naruto malah memasang senyum lebarnya.

Gaara melirik sebentar pada Naruto kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus menatap ke depan. Dan siswa yang menahan nafas pun kembali bisa bernafas lega tapi masih tetap hening, saat itulah suara Kakashi-sensei memecahkan keheningan yang menyesakkan tersebut.

"Selanjutnya. Karena kau sudah mulai memperkenalkan diri pada tetanggamu, bagaimana kalau kau juga memperkenalkan diri pada seluruh kelas, Naruto?"

"Hai, sensei."

Dan dimulailah acara perkenalan dengan suasana yanng kembali santai. Saat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, tanpa ia sadari diam-diam sepasang mata berwarna jade terus menatap sosoknya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sankyu buat yang sudah baca dan review cerita pertama shia yang berjudul First Date, ini merupakan sequelnya semoga kalian suka. Coz baru chapter satu jadi, ini baru perkenalannya saja lah, mohon dimaklumi kalau jelek, shia autor baru, karena itu masih perlu bimbingan dan petunjuk dari para autor-senpai serta kritik, saran dan masukkan dari para reader.  
**

**Kayaknya bisa ditebak ya gimana kelanjutannya? hehe, yah pokoknya shia usaha aja dulu deh  
**

******Btw sebelumnya aku nggak sempat menggambarkan seragam SMA Konoha yang cowok, so intinya sih seragam cowoknya pakai kemeja putih lalu dilapisi rompi lalu jas (kaya seragam cowok di manga vampire night tapi tanpa aksen garis2nya, polos saja) warnanya hijau tosca juga celana panjangnya, terakhir ditambah dengan dasi, hehe. shia suka seragam itu soalnya terkesan elit sih ^w^. Untuk warna dasi(cowok) dan pita(cewek) berwarna merah untuk kelas 1, biru malam kelas 2, dan ungu gelap untuk kelas 3. Sekedar info saja.**

**Please leave reviews  
**

**(^w^)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masahi Kishimoto dan terinspirasi dari First Date milik tante Miyuki Kobayashi**

******Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo. Sequel dari First Date**  


* * *

**Sankyu buat yang udah meninggalkan reviews : DheKyu, Ciel-Kky30, sylgirl, Neerval-Li, dwidobechan, EvilmagnaeMin, NonoUnnie. Sankyu juga buat yang udah memasukkan cerita ini sebagi salah satu cerita favorit kalian, dan terima kasih juga buat yang follow. Dan tentu saja terima kasih juga buat para readers yang tetap mau membaca cerita dari author baru seperti shia.  
**

**(^w^)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak hari tahun ajaran baru, kegiatan sekolah sudah berjalan seperti biasanya lengkap dengan tugas-tugas yang dengan senang hati diberikan para guru untuk 'memanjakan' para siswa. Begitu juga dengan kegiatan pasangan kita SasuNaru. Naruto tetap meneruskan kebiasaannya menyapa Sasuke di pagi hari dengan apa yang ia sebut 'sapaan khas Uzumaki Naruto' yang bagi Sasuke lebih kepada usaha memendekkan umur plus menulikan telinganya. Gimana nggak pendek umur coba, kalau tiap pagi ia disapa dengan cara dikageti atau diteriaki. Ditambah lagi, Naruto benar-benar menepati kata-katanya untuk akan terus memanggil Sasuke teme selama Sasuke memanggil Naruto dobe.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih tetap saling berhubungan lewat SMS tetapi akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya berkurang karena Sasuke sibuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai pengurus OSIS, sehingga kadang ia tidak sempat membalas SMS dari Naruto. Yah, tapi SMS Naruto juga bukan SMS yang penting, paling sekedar menanyakan 'Sudah pulang?' atau 'Sudah sampai di rumah?' atau 'Sudah tidur?' atau 'Sudah makan?' *cieleh non, emang kamu istri yang tinggal tugas ke luar kota apa?*

Sebenarnya yang mengherankan itu adalah kenapa si Sasuke mau saja menjawab SMS nggak penting Naruto itu kalau ia sempat ya? Tapi sudahlah, meskipun kita menanyakannya pada Sasuke palingan kita dijawab dengan 2 huruf andalannya itu atau malah dapat deathglare Uchiha gratis. Ok, back to the story. *ceh, sok inggris segala lu #diteriaki readers

Selain SMS nggak penting itu, Naruto juga sering SMS buat ngajak pulang bareng. Tapi sayangnya pemirsa lagi-lagi tanggapannya negatif, yah alasannya itu tadi, Sasuke sibuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS setelah jam sekolah usai dan sudah pasti pulangnya bakalan lebih lambat. Naruto juga nggak bisa maksa buat nungguin Sasuke yang selesainya entah kapan itu, bisa-bisa ia malah pulang kemalaman dan pasti dapat hukuman dari mamanya tersayang. Meski Naruto anak yang masuk kategori agak bandel tapi ia paling pantang deh melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan mama dan papanya, terutama aturan mamanya itu. Masalahnya sih bukan apa-apa, tapi hukuman yang diberikan Kushina itu yang bikin ilfiil banget, masa kalau pulang telat Naruto bakalan dikurung di WC? Nggak elit banget kan?

Jadi deh Naruto pulang dengan wajah cemberut karena nggak bisa pulang bareng sama cowok yang disukainya aka Sasuke. Padahal para reader sekalian pulang barengnya itu cuma sampai halte bus saja yang berjarak nggak sampai 200 meter dari sekolahnya, soalnya rumah Sasuke lebih jauh dari rumah Naruto dan akan lebih cepat bagi Sasuke untuk pulang pergi sekolah dengan naik kereta. *ckckck, sungguh kasihan dikau Naruto.

Tapi namanya juga Naruto, nggak pernah lama-lama buat meratapi nasibnya ataupun bersedih hati, beberapa hari saja ia sudah kembali hepi dan riang seperti biasanya bahkan mungkin lebih. Ia memilih untuk memikirkan hal yang baik-baik saja dan mengalihkan perhatiannya supaya nggak terlalu memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Salah satunya adalah dengan fokus pada misi barunya saat ini. Readers sekalian penasaran kan misi apa yang sedang diemban Naruto sekarang? Baiklah...drudududrurudududu... ini dia... jeng...jeng jeng... Misi berteman dengan Sabaku Gaara!

Yup. Naruto sudah bertekad kalau ia harus bisa berteman dengan Gaara si cowok pendiam dengan aura yang mengintimidasi orang-orang sekitarnya, pengecualian untuk Naruto tentu saja yang nggak terpengaruh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya nggak merasakannya.

Awalnya sih Naruto juga cuek-cuek saja dengan cowok pendiam *menurut Naruto* satu itu. Tapi ketika ia mencoba untuk menyapa dan sekedar mengajak bicara ringan dengan Gaara sebagai sopan santun bertetangga *bangkunya yang bersebelahan maksudnya*. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Bagaikan pepatah yang berbunyi air susu dibalas air tuba, itulah yang Naruto rasakan waktu sapaannya malah dibalas dengan Gaara yang memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja. Atau bahkan kalau sedang berselisihan ia hanya melalui Naruto seolah-olah Naruto nggak ada. Gimana Naruto nggak bakalan sebal coba? Sejak itulah ia bertekad untuk membuat Gaara mengakui keberadaannya dengan cara berteman dengannya.

Hari ini juga seharian selama di sekolah tadi jika ada kesempatan ia mencoba mendekati dan berbicara dengan Gaara tapi hasilnya masih nihil. Gaara masih cuek dan nggak menganggapnya, dan ini sudah hari ke lima. Tanpa terasa sekolah sudah usai dengan hasil : misi Naruto masih belum mengalami kemajuan sedikitpun.

"Huh. Dasar si Gaara itu, kenapa sih ia nggak mau membalas sapaanku, setidaknya kalau nggak mau bicara, mengangguk kek sebagai sopan santun membalas sapaan orang. Apa ia nggak pernah diajari sopan santun?" omel Naruto sendiri yang sedang berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Hah... Apa aku menyerah saja ya?" Naruto mulai putus asa karena ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak usahanya menjalankan 'misi berteman dengan Gaara' berlangsung dan yang jadi target malah nggak bergeming sedikit pun, padahal berbagai cara sudah dilakukan Naruto, dari bermanis-manis ria sampai mengancam. Yap, reader nggak salah baca. Naruto memang sampai mengancam Gaara kalau ia nggak mau berbicara atau sekedar membalas sapaan Naruto, ia akan terus mengganggu Gaara dan mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Tanggapan Gaara? Ia melengos berjalan melewati Naruto seolah-olah nggak ada yang teriak-teriak mengancamnya. Para siswa yang jadi saksi kejadiaan itu hanya bisa sweetdrop saja dan memilih tetap berada di garis aman dengan tidak ikut campur dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti waktu Naruto mendeklarasikan ancamannya tadi.

Naruto benar-benar menjalankan ancamannya itu, ia mengikuti Gaara ke mana-mana bahkan hampir ia ikut masuk ke WC cowok seandainya Ino, Hinata dan Kiba nggak mencegahnya. *Ckckck, repot banget kayaknya ya jadi temennnya Naruto ini*. Gaara, orang yang diikuti malah nggak peduli. Sepertinya ia benar-benar nggak menganggap Naruto ada.*

Ahh! Mengingat kejadian itu benar-benar membuat Naruto tambah kesal saja dan kembali ia mengutuk dan menjelek-jelekkan Gaara dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari saking asyiknya ia mengutuk Gaara ia sampai hampir saja ketinggalan bus, dan itu membuatnya semakin mengutuk Gaara sambil menaiki bus. Saat ia sibuk mencari tempat kosong buat duduk, matanya malah menangkap rambut berwarna merah yang nggak asing lagi, dan segera ia bergegas menuju tempat duduk yang kosong pas disamping Gaara dan mendaratkan pantatnya dengan nyaman disana.

Gaara yang awalnya melihat ke luar jendela bus yang telah melaju menuju halte selanjutnya karena merasakan ada tatapan intens yang diberikan ke arahnya memalingkan wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia waktu yang menatapnya itu adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru langit cerah tanpa awan dan segera saat ia menatap mata tersebut, wajah si empunya mata langsung menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Sore, Gaara," ucap cewek yang di ketahuinya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Cewek yang akhir-akhir ini selalu saja muncul di sekitarnya dan mengajaknya bicara selama dia berada di sekolah. Bahkan baru-baru ini cewek ini selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Segera Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke luar jendela kembali.

"Hmm, tetap mau mengabaikanku ya?" ucap Naruto. "Tidak masalah, toh sudah biasa. Tapi aku nggak nyangka kalau kamu juga naik bus jalur ini, kenapa kita nggak pernah ketemu, ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Gaara hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ia pulang naik bus ini. Sebelumnya ia selalu di antar jemput oleh kakak laki-laki atau perempuannya karena ia belum terbiasa dengan jalan Konoha mengingat ia baru saja pindah dari Sunagakure. Rencananya sih, mulai hari sampai seterusnya ia akan pulang pergi naik bus, walau tadi pagi kakak perempuannya, Temari masih ngotot mengantarnya, katanya sekalian ke kampus karena hari ini ia dapat mata kuliah pagi. Ia benar-benar nggak menyangka kalau ia akan satu bus dengan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu ketenangannya, walau di luar Gaara tidak menunjukkan kalau ia terpengaruh dengan keberadaan gadis yang bernama Naruto ini.

"Apa kamu baru saja mulai naik bus ini hari ini? Ah, benar juga kamu kan baru saja pindah dari Sunagakure, jadi pasti belum hapal jalan. Pasti sebelumnya kamu di antar jemput kan?" Naruto memulai lagi pembicaraan sepihak seperti biasanya.

Melihat nggak ada respon Naruto melanjutkan, "Nggak nyangka ternyata kamu anak manja juga, ya?"

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan tadi sebenarnya agak tersinggung, tapi karena ia sudah bertekad dari awal melihat Naruto untuk mengabaikannya melanjutkan terus diam dan semakin konsentrasi melihat keluar jendela, berharap dengan begitu bisa membuat Naruto berhenti mengajaknya bicara dan juga balik mengabaikannya.

Merasa Gaara tidak ada meresponnya juga meski ia sudah sedikit menyinggung Gaara, Naruto akhirnya memilih diam karena sebenarnya hari ia merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya, mungkin karena pelajaran olahraga tadi siang. Ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduk bus dan tanpa disadarinya ia mulai tertidur.

Sepuluh menit setelah Naruto tertidur tadi bus akhirnya berhenti dan segera Gaara bangkit, karena ini adalah tempatnya turun. Saat ia melewati Naruto tanpa sengaja ia malah membangunkannya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mulai menfokuskan pandangannya ke luar depan, dilihatnya sosok Gaara yang turun dari bus. "Heh, jadi disini toh tempatnya turun," gumam Naruto.

Saat mata Naruto fokus pada pemandangan di luar, barulah ia sadar kalau ini juga tempatnya turun, tepat saat bus mulai berjalan lagi Naruto berteriak, "Pak Supir, berhenti! Saya belum turun!"

Supir yang kaget dengan teriakan Naruto tadi refleks menginjak rem dan Naruto pun bergegas bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar sambil mengucapkan maaf dan menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke arah supir juga penumpang lainnya sampai ia turun dan pintu bus tertutup.

"Fiuh. Syukur deh, nggak sempat kelewatan," ujar Naruto sambil mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya dan waktu itulah ia ingat Gaara juga turun ditempat yang sama, ia pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Gaara dan menemukannya di arah yang juga akan ia tuju.

"Gaara, tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju Gaara yang berjalan dengan santai.

Gaara yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berbalik dan ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. '_Apa ia serius akan mengikutiku?'_ Pikir Gaara kembali ingat ancaman Naruto sebelumnya sambil melihat Naruto yang semakin mendekat.

"Aku juga ke arah situ," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk arah yang akan dituju Gaara tadi. "Kita jalan sama-sama, ya?" lanjutnya.

Gaara menatap Naruto sebentar, kemudian berbalik melanjutkan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Naruto yang menganggap diam Gaara berarti iya, langsung juga ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Selama berjalan bersama itu Naruto hanya diam saja, walau sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan di mana rumah Gaara, tapi karena tahu pasti nggak bakalan dijawab, ia batal menanyakannya dan terus berjalan di samping Gaara menuju rumahnnya yang perlu waktu kurang lebih 15 menit berjalan dari halte bus.

Sementara dengan Gaara, walau dari luar ia terlihat tenang dan cuek saja bahkan mengabaikan Naruto tapi dalam pikirannya ia heran bagaimana bisa ia malah satu arah jalan pulang dengan orang yang paling ia nggak ingin terlibat atau berurusan. Dan sialnya lagi sudah mau sampai rumahnya tapi gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini masih saja berjalan di sampingnya. Ia juga sebenarnya penasaran kenapa gadis yang biasanya berisik itu tiba-tiba jadi diam dan berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya. '_Jangan-jangan gadis ini memang mengikutinya dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu?'_ Batin Gaara mulai parno.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti dan berkata, "Apa kamu serius mengikuti bahkan sampai rumah?" tatap Gaara tajam pada Naruto. "Kau ini stalker, ya?" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang menusuk.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget bukan karena tuduhan Gaara tapi lebih karena Gaara membuka mulutnya dan berbicara padanya.

Beberapa saat hening, tapi setelah otak Naruto mencerna tiap kata yang dilontarkan Gaara ia akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan langsung menjawab dengan kesal.

"Enak saja. Rumahku memang ada di sini kok. Tuh rumah bertingkat yang ada pohon sakura di halamannya," Naruto menunjuk rumahnya.

Gaara mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto kemudian balik menatap Naruto dan mengerutkan alisnya seolah berkata aku nggak percaya padamu.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung kesal lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Gaara dan menyeretnya menuju ke arah rumah yang ditunjuknya. Gaara kaget dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto sampai memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Kaa-san! Naru pulang!" teriak Naruto dengan tangannya yang masih kekeh memegang tangan Gaara.

"Selamat datang, Naru-chan," sahut Kushina yang keluar menyambut Naruto.

"Lho? Kamu bawa pulang teman, ya? Ayo cepat suruh masuk," lanjut Kushina waktu melihat putrinya datang bersama dengan cowok yang memakai seragam SMU Naruto.

Gaara yang tadinya masih diam terkena syok karena tiba-tiba diseret seorang gadis jadi sadar. "Maaf. Saya bukan teman Naruto," ucapnya pada Kushina. Meski Gaara pendiam dan terkesan dingin dan cuek dengan sekitarnya, tapi setidaknya ia tahu harus bersopan santun dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Bukan teman Naruto? Lalu siapa?" tanya Kushina bingung dan saat itulah matanya menangkap tangan Naruto dan Gaara yang berpegangan, tepatnya lagi Naruto yang memegang tangan Gaara.

"Astaga! Kamu pacarnya Naruto, ya?" jerit Kushina dan senyum pun langsung merekah di wajahnya. "Nggak nyangka akhirnya Naru-chan punya pacar juga."

Naruto dan Gaara yang mendengar kata-kata Kushina tersebut langsung pasang tampang kaget. Naruto mukanya jadi merah, sementara Gaara matanya jadi agak membuka lebar –saking kagetnya dengan komentar Kushina-.

"BUKAN!" jawab Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan. "Kaa-san, kami nggak pacaran kok."

"Eeh...? Kalau nggak pacaran kenapa kalian pegangan tangan di hadapan Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina lagi sambil menunjuk tangan Naruto yang memegang tangan Gaara.

Buru-buru Naruto dan Gaara langsung melepaskan tangan mereka yang berpegangan tersebut. Gaara lalu langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sementara Naruto panik mencoba menjelaskan kepada mamanya.

"Bukan, begitu Kaa-san. Gaara teman sekelas Naru kok. Tadi ia menuduhku mengikutinya dari halte bus sampai sini, padahal kan memang arah rumah kita yang sama. Makanya Naru mencoba membuktikannya dan mengajaknya ke rumah kita," jelas Naruto.

"Heeh, benar begitu?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Benar, kok! Kalau Naru bohong, Kaa-san boleh membuang persediaan ramen punya Naru!"

"Iya, iya. Kaa-san percaya. Kalau sampai kamu mempertaruhkan stok ramen makanan tersayangmu itu berarti memang benar."

Mendengar ucapan ibunya itu Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi , cepat kamu ajak teman sekelas kamu itu masuk, masa tamu dibiarkan berdiri terus, " kata Kushina. " Gaara, kan? Ayo, silahkan masuk jangan malu-malu."

Gaara yang awalnya tadi hanya diam menonton pembicaraan dua ibu anak tersebut mendengar perkataan Kushina itu ingin membantah kembali dan segera pergi dari rumah Naruto, tapi begitu melihat senyum keibuan dari Kushina ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan akhirnya menurut juga untuk masuk ke dalam mengikuti Kushina.

Naruto yang melihat si Gaara menurut dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang tamu ternganga dan diam di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Naru-chan, ngapain kamu masih berdiri di situ. Ayo masuk dan ajak Gaara ke ruang tamu. Kaa-san ke dapus dulu menyiapkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk Gaara."

"Tidak perlu sampai merepotkan begitu, tante"

"Tidak merepotkan, kok. Jarang-jarang Naru-chan mengajak pulang temen cowoknya, mana ganteng lagi. Es jeruk nggak masalah kan?" Kushina lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

Gaara yang di puji seperti itu oleh Kushina jadi agak malu walau nggak tampak di wajah stoicnya itu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ayo Gaara, kita ke ruang tamu," ajak Naruto setelah sadar dari keterngangaannya tadi. Gaara pun mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu.

**Ruang Tamu Kediaman Uzumaki**

Sampai di ruang tamu Naruto menyilahkan Gaara duduk, sementara ia sendiri juga duduk di sofa. "Maaf, ya. Jadi malah memaksamu mampir. Habis kamu sih, tadi curigaan gitu sama aku. Bahkan sampai menuduhku stalker segala lagi, " ucap Naruto.

Hening.

"Jeh, jadi kamu mau ngomong sama Kaa-san dan nggak mau ngomong sama aku," kata Naruto lagi. "Ah. Jangan-jangan kamu suka dengan wanita yang lebih tua, ya?" Naruto mulai menggoda Gaara lagi.

Hening lagi.

"Sebaiknya jangan deh. Kalau tou-san tahu kamu mengincar Kaa-san, bisa-bisa kamu dimutilasi tou-san. Biar tou-san itu terlihat orang yang tenang dan cinta damai, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut keluarganya ia bisa berubah jadi inkarnasi iblis. Apalagi tou-san sangat mencintai kaa-san. Dan kaa-san juga sangat mencintai tou-san. So, forget it. Cari wanita lebih tua yang lain saja deh," lanjut Naruto panjang lebar.

Alis Gaara jadi berkedut mendengar tuduhan nggak berdasar Naruto tersebut. Sebenarnya ia mau diam saja dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto tapi kayaknya ini cewek semakin dibiarkan bakalan semakin menjadi-jadi. Meski Naruto mungkin hanya sedang mengerjainya, tapi entah kenapa cara ia mengucapkan semua tuduhannya tadi seolah-olah itu memang fakta yang telah terbukti kepastiannya. Dan itu membuat Gaara semakin kesal.

"Berhenti bicara, stalker," kata Gaara dingin tapi matanya menatap Naruto seolah menantangnya untuk terus berbicara hal yang tidak benar itu.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah membuktikan kalau aku nggak mengikutimu, tapi memang arah jalan pulang kita sama," protes Naruto.

"Bukannya kamu di sekolah selalu mengikutiku ke mana-mana bahkan sampai ke WC. Itu bukti kalau kamu itu stalker," sahut Gaara.

"Itu dan ini nggak ada hubungannya," kata Naruto kesal.

"Ada hubungannya. _Itu_ dan _ini_ kamu sama-sama mengikutiku," ucap Gaara keras kepala dan dengan penuh penekanan pada kata _itu _ dan _ini_.

"Bukannya aku bilang pulang tadi aku nggak mengikutimu," jerit Naruto frustrasi. "Ah! Aku tahu, sebenarnya kamu kan yang mengikuti aku," lanjut Naruto dengan perkataan yang menurut author nggak masuk akal.

'_Ini cewek mulai berpikir nggak masuk akal,'_ pikir Gaara yang setuju dengan pendapat author.

"Kenapa jadi malah aku yang mengikutimu? Dasar cewek stalker nggak masuk akal," Gaara mulai emosi.

"Kalau kamu nggak mengikutiku lalu ngapain sekarang kamu ada di rumahku?" tantang Naruto. *Aduh Naruto bukannya tadi kamu yang menyeret Gaara ke rumah kamu sampai Gaara jadi di suruh masuk sama mama kamu. Apa kamu terkena amnesia mendadak?*

"Bukannya tadi kamu yang menyeretku kemari waktu aku ada di depan rumahku!" Gaara mulai pusing dengan cara berpikir Naruto yang ngawur dan sepertinya juga mempunyai ingatan yang sangat buruk.

"Aku... eh..., benar juga ya," Naruto mulai ingat. "Eh, tempat kita berhenti tadi rumahmu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Hm."

"Berarti kita bertetangga dong?!"

"Siapa yang bertetangga?" tanya Kushina yang muncul dengan membawa baki yang berisi minuman dan makanan kecil.

"Ayo Gaara silahkan dicicipi minuman dan makanannya," Kushina mempersilahkan Gaara sambil ia sendiri duduk di sofa dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih," jawab Gaara singkat mencoba mencicipi minumannya. Sepertinya ia jadi haus gara-gara bicara dengan Naruto tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gaara kita belum berkenalan dengan benar tadi. Perkenalkan tante Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya Naruto. Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama lengkapmu?" Kushina memulai percakapan dengan berkenalan lebih dulu.

"Ah. Saya Sabaku Gaara," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sabaku? Bukannya keluarga yang baru pindah di kompleks ini juga bernama Sabaku? Jangan-jangan kamu putra keluarga tersebut, ya? Oh, ternyata kita bertetangga rupanya," sahut Kushina.

"Benar, tante. Kami mulai pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Wuah. Dan kamu juga teman sekelas Naru-chan, benar-benar kebetulan yang menyenangkan, ya? Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya tolong titip putri tante ini, ya? Naru-chan memang anaknya agak bandel dan ceroboh juga bodoh tapi ia anak yang baik kok," kata Kushina sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aduh kaa-san bikin malu aja, deh. Kok kesannya seperti mau melepaskan anak untuk menikah," komentar Naruto dengan muka yang memerah malu juga agak sebal dibilang bandel dan ceroboh bahkan bodoh oleh mamanya sendiri. Mana dihadapan Gaara lagi.

"Lho, kenapa? Mungkin saja kan Gaara nanti jadi suami kamu di masa depan. Kaa-san setuju-setuju saja kok, soalnya kan kaa-san jadi punya menantu yang tampan seperti Gaara. Gaara mau kan jadi menantunya tante?" kata Kushina dan menghadap ke arah Gaara waktu mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan terakhir tadi.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Kushina bingung harus menjawab apa dan mukanya jadi agak memerah. Ingin langsung membantah, nggak enak nanti malah bisa melukai perasaan Kushina. Jujur sebenarnya Gaara agak lemah dengan orang yang di sebut ibu karena mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya yang telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya Gaara hanya memlih diam dan menghabiskan minumannya lalu terus menunduk menatap gelas yang kosong tersebut.

Sementara Naruto, mukanya sudah benar-benar merah sampai ke lehernya dan malah berteriak, "Kaa-san! Berhenti bicara hal yang bikin malu seperti itu! Lagian Naru juga sudah punya orang yang disukai!"

Hening.

"Aduh, Naru-chan ini. Kok ditanggapi serius begitu. Kaa-san kan cuma bercanda, nggak perlu marah dan teriak-teriak seperti itu," komentar Kushina dengan tampang sok nggak bersalah.

"Gaara, juga. Tidak usah dianggap serius ya ucapan tante tadi. Semoga kamu nggak marah atau tersinggung," kata Kushina pada Gaara sambil tertawa ringan.

"Eh? Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok, tante," jawab Gaara.

"Kaa-san, bercandanya kelewatan," kata Naruto cemberut.

Kushina hanya tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Naruto. Kemudian ia menatap Gaara kembali dan berkata, "Sebenarnya tante memang benar-benar ingin minta tolong buat titip Naruto, setidaknya selama berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Melihat berita kejahatan yang akhir-akhir semakin meningkat, tante jadi agak khawatir dengan putri tante yang selalu pulang dan pergi sekolah sendirian. Tante takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naru-chan. Jadi bisakah tante mohon Gaara mau pulang dan pergi sekolah sama-sama dengan Naru-chan?"

Naruto yang mendengar permohonan ibunya jadi malu dan khawatir karena ia tahu pasti Gaara bakalan menolak. Sebenarnya Naruto juga berharap Gaara mau pulang dan pergi sekolah sama-sama karena itu akan membuka peluangnya untuk bisa berteman dengan Gaara menjadi lebih besar. Selain itu Naruto juga sudah sejak lama ingin punya teman yang benar-benar satu perjalanan pulang dan pergi sekolah dengannya mengingat teman-temannya nggak ada yang satu arah dengannya. Tapi mengharapkan Gaara mau pulang pergi bareng dengannya itu mustahil, tadi saja waktu nggak sengaja tahu arah pulangnya sama, ia dituduh sebagi stalker atau penguntit. Apalagi kalau pulang dan pergi bareng tiap hari coba.

"Sudahlah kaa-san, Naru bisa jaga diri kok. Gaara juga pasti ngga..."

"Baiklah, tante," kata Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Wah, bagus sekali. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Tante jadi bisa tenang deh kalau begitu," kata Kushina bahagia dan tersenyum tulus pada Gaara.

Naruto hanya bisa diam ternganga –lagi- mendengar jawaban Gaara. _'Ini cowok kayaknya kok penurut banget sama kaa-san, ya?'_ batin Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga. Sudah saatnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam," kata Kushina tiba-tiba. "Gaara, kamu juga makan malan di sini, ya?" tawarnya.

"Nggak perlu tante. Saya juga harus segera pulang sekarang, nanti orang rumah khawatir," tolak Gaara halus sambil berdiri dari sofa dan memakai tas sekolahnya.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, lain kali kalau begitu, ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Terima kasih. Lain kali saya pasti akan ikut makan malam," jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biar Naru-chan yang mengantar ke depan, ya? Tante harus segera menyiapkan makanan, kalau nggak bisa bakalan keburu tou-san Naru-chan sudah pulang."

"Iya. Maaf jadi merepotkan tante dengan kedatangan saya yang tiba-tiba."

"Aduh, ini kan salahnya Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyeretmu kemari. Selamat sore Gaara, dan hati-hati di jalan," balas Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat sore tante," pamit Gaara kemudian sambil diikuti Naruto ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Naruto.

**Di Depan Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Kamu serius mau pulang pergi bareng denganku?" tanya Naruto saat mereka ada di depan pintu.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang iya pada ibumu?" jawab Gaara.

"Yakin nih. Bukannya selama ini kamu selalu mengabaikan atau menghindariku, kenapa tiba-tiba setelah diminta oleh ibuku kamu jadi mau saja dekat-dekat denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hening.

"Jangan-jangan kamu benar-benar suka dengan ibuku ya?" tuduh Naruto

Mendengar tuduhan itu lagi, Gaara memberikan deathglare-nya pada Naruto dan berkata, "Karena ia seorang ibu." Lalu ia segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Gaara tapi mau menanyakan lebih lanjut si pelontar jawaban sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya. Naruto pun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia ingin segera mengganti baju seragamnya dan membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam sebelum ayahnya pulang.

* * *

**Selasa Pagi, Kediaman Uzumaki**

Tepat keesokan hari setelah kejadian pertemuan GaaraNarutoKushina, saat keluarga Uzumaki sedang sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya tiba-tiba terdengan bunyi bel.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Kushina lalu ia pergi menuju pintu depan.

Di pintu depan kediaman Uzumaki terlihat sosok cowok yang berdiri menunggu pintu dibukakan oleh pemilik rumah. Tidak berapa lama setelah ia membunyikan bel, pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Gaara, Selamat pagi. Ah, kamu menjemput Naru-chan ya? Tunggu sebentar ya, tante panggilkan dulu, ia sudah hampir selesai makan kok. Apa kamu mau masuk dulu?" sapa Kushina.

"Selamat pagi juga tante. Nggak usah. Saya menunggu di luar saja," jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kamu duduk saja di bangku itu dulu, tante panggilkan Naru-chan dulu ya," kata Kushina kemudian ia pergi masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil putrinya. Sedangkan Gaara pun menuruti saran Kushina dan duduk di bangku yang memang di sediakan di taman depan kediaman Uzumaki.

**Ruang Makan Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Naru-chan, Gaara sudah datang menjemput tuh. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu," kata Kushina.

"Eh? Dia bener-bener datang?" tanya Naruto heran plus kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan? Kenapa kamu heran begitu? Bukannya semalam ia sudah berjanji dengan kaa-san untuk pulang pergi sekolah bareng kamu, tentu ia akan menepatinya, kan?!" jawab Kushina, heran dengan reaksi putrinya itu.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok. Tentu saja ia menepati janjinya, hehe," sahut Naruto grogi mencoba menutupi kenyataan kalau sebelumnya hubungan ia dan Gaara nggak terlalu baik dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Siapa Gaara?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa cerita kemarin karena terlalu sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya mulai hari ini kita bisa tenang karena Naru-chan tidak akan berangkat atau pulang sekolah sendiri lagi. Tetangga baru kita yang tinggal lima rumah dari rumah kita, anaknya ternyata teman sekelas Naru-chan. Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Jadi mulai hari ini ia dan Naru-chan akan pulang pergi sekolah bersama-sama," jelas Kushina.

"Sabaku Gaara? Namanya seperti nama cowok," kata Minato.

"Ia memang cowok, Minato," sahut Kushina.

Hening sejenak.

'_Ah, gawat!'_ pikir Kushina. Ia lupa kalau suaminya ini agak overprotektif terhadap keluarganya terutama jika menyangkut putri semata wayangnya dan cowok. _'Aku harus bergerak cepat! Selagi Minato masih diam'_ batin Kushina lagi.

"Naru-chan, lebih baik kamu berangkat sekarang kalau tidak kamu bisa terlambat. Ini bekalmu juga punya Gaara kamu harus menyerahkan padanya, ya? Bilang itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari kaa-san," kata Kushina cepat sambil menyerahkan bekal serta tas sekolah Naruto dan memandu anaknya itu keluar dari ruang makan dan menyuruhnya untuk segera berangkat.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku berangkat, kaa-san, tou-san," pamit Naruto dan bergegas ke luar rumah.

Dan saat itu lah Minato kembali dari dunianya sendiri. "Tunggu! Naru-chan! Tou-san harus bicara dengan cowok itu dulu," kata Minato dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencoba menyusul Naruto. Yap, kata kuncinya mencoba, pasalnya saat ia bangkit itu istrinya telah menghadang di depannya.

"Kushina, minggir aku harus menemui cowok tidak dikenal itu dan berbicara dengannya dulu," protes Minato yang merasa dihalang-halangi istrinya tercinta itu.

"Minato, kembali ke tempat duduk dan habiskan makananmu," kata *baca perintah* Kushina.

"Tapi aku perlu bertemu dengan cowok mencurigakan tidak dikenal bernama Garu itu dulu," kata Minato yang masih berusaha melewati istrinya.

"Dia bukan cowok mencurigakan tidak dikenal, dia tetangga kita dan namanya juga bukan Garu tapi Gaara, jadi sekarang kembali duduk dan segera habiskan makananmu lalu berangkat kerja, kalau tidak kamu akan terlambat," perintah Kushina.

"Tapi Naru-chan akan pergi bersama dengan seorang _cowok_, anak dari tetangga _baru_ kita. Bagaimana aku bisa dengan tenang makan lalu berangkat kerja memikirkan kepolosan putriku yang terancam," sahut Minato frustasi.

"Kamu juga Kushina, bagaimana bisa kamu membiarkan putri_ku_ bersama dengan seorang _cowok_ yang _baru_ kamu kenal? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan putri_ku_? Bagaimana kalau cowok itu memanfaatkan kepolosan Naru-chan dan malah meno... Ah! Aku bahkan tidak sanggup meneruskan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pada putri_ku_!" lanjut Minato semakin panik dan mengkhayal yang bukan-bukan. *Ckckck, papi Minato, papi Minato. Khayalanmu itu terlalu berlebihan deh.*

"Astaga, Minato! Naru-chan hanya berangkat dan pulang _sekolah_ bersama dengan Gaara. Bukannya pergi melarikan diri entah ke mana. Dan Naru-chan itu putri _kita_, bukan hanya putri_mu_ dan aku juga ingin putri _kita_ baik-baik saja. Meski aku baru mengenal Gaara, tapi aku tahu dia anak yang baik. Apa kamu tidak bisa percaya dengan penilaian dari istrimu ini?" balas Kushina yang juga mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi sifat ke-overprotektif-an suaminya tercinta itu.

Minato awalnya akan mendebat lagi perkataan istrinya tersebut tapi begitu menatap mata Kushina ia membatalkan niatnya dan akhirnya berkata, "Bukan aku tidak mempercayaimu, Kushina. Hanya saja, Naru-chan adalah putri kita. Putri satu-satunya aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk yang akan menimpanya."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Naru-chan. Ia akan baik-baik saja bersama Gaara," sahut Kushina. "Percayalah padaku, Gaara adalah anak laki-laki yang baik yang akan menepati janjinya padaku untuk menjaga Naru-chan dan karenanya Naru-chan akan baik-baik saja bersamanya," tambah Kushina dengan lemah lembut dan tersenyum.

Mendengar Kushina berkata seperti itu, akhirnya Minato menyerah dan kembali duduk melanjutkan makannya.

"Tapi aku masih harus bertemu dengannya nanti," kata Minato tegas.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi jangan sekarang, mungkin nanti waktu makan malam, karena Gaara janji untuk ikut makan malam lain kali, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak ingin ia jadi ketakutan dan kabur gara-gara seorang ayah yang terlalu overprotektif dengan putrinya," jawab Kushina bercanda dan tertawa.

"Hm," balas Minato.

**Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah**

"Aku nggak menyangka kalau kamu benar-benar akan pulang dan pergi bersamaku," kata Naruto tiba-tiba karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi sejak ia berangkat bersama dengan Gaara dari rumahnya tadi. Sekarang mereka telah ada dalam bus dan duduk bersebelahan. Awalnya Naruto pikir Gaara akan mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari Naruto tapi nyatanya tidak dan itu yang memicu Naruto untuk mulai mengajak Gaara berbicara lagi. Tapi Naruto tidak berharap banyak kalau Gaara akan menjawabnya.

Hening.

'_See?! Benarkan ia nggak bakalan menjawab,'_ batin Naruto.

"Bukannya sudah aku bilang, karena aku sudah menyanggupinya kepada ibumu. Apa kamu memang punya ingatan yang seburuk itu?" jawab Gaara.

'_Wuih. Dia mau menjawabnya, bahkan menambahkan komentar pedas,'_ komentar Naruto walau diucapkannya hanya dalam hatinya saja.

"Aku ingat. Hanya saja aku nggak menyangka kamu akan menepatinya, itu saja kok," sahut Naruto. "Kamu juga bilang kamu melakukannya karena itu adalah permintaan dari seorang ibu, kan? Yah, kamu nggak bilang begitu sih tepatnya. Tapi intinya itu, kan? Kalau boleh aku bertanya ada apa kamu dan 'ibu'?" lanjut Naruto sambil menatap Gaara.

Gaara ingin mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan tidak menjawabnya, tapi saat ditatapnya balik mata yang dari tadi menatapnya dalam entah kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri dan menjawab, "Karena aku sudah tidak punya ibu, ibuku telah meninggal."

Naruto yang tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Gaara yanng terkesan sangat pribadi itu, jadi salah tingkah dan ia pun memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Maaf. A, aku nggak bermaksud untuk..." Naruto terdiam tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam setelah tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada Gaara.

Gaara menatap Naruto yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya menunggu respon darinya akhirnya berkata singkat, "Nggak apa-apa. Toh itu sudah lama berlalu." Bohong. Meskipun itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi ia masih merasakan sedih jika mengingat kematian ibunya tersebut. Karena Gaara dibandingkan dengan kakak-kakaknya ia adalah anak yang sangat dekat dan sangat menyayangi ibunya itu sehingga kepergian ibunya tiga tahun lalu membuatnya merasa sangat kehilangan dan terpuruk. Kakak-kakaknya berusaha membantunya tapi tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh sementara ayahnya sendiri yang juga sangat mencintai ibunya sama terpuruknya seperti dirinya dan memillih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Sampai akhirnya nenek mereka menyarankan pada ayah mereka untuk pindah dari Sunagakure ke Konoha supaya mereka tidak terlalu teringat akan kenangan-kenangan ibunya yang ada di Sunagakure. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang bersama dengan cewek keras kepala yang ngotot ingin berteman dengannya meski ia sudah berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Nee, Gaara," panggil Naruto. "Karena kamu sudah mau bicara denganku bahkan mengatakan hal yang sangat pribadi, aku akan menganggap kita sudah berteman, karena itu kalau kamu ingin cerita apapun kamu boleh kok datang padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Aku berjanji dan Uzumaki Naruto selalu menepati janjinya" kata Naruto menatap lurus mata jade Gaara dengan matanya yang berwarna biru langit yang cerah tak berawan, seolah meyakinkan kebenaran dari apa yang telah diucapkannya itu.

"Ayo berteman. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu?" kata Naruto kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tapi matanya masih menatap lurus mata Gaara.

Gaara menatap mata tersebut dan entah kenapa perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, tapi ia langsung sadar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto.

"Ah, kamu tersenyum!" kata Naruto senang. "Tadi aku lihat kamu tersenyum," katanya lagi sambil mencoba melihat wajah Gaara yang berpaling ke arah lain. "Kamu pasti senang kan karena aku mau berteman denganmu."

Gaara mendengus dan berkata, "Aku tidak tersenyum karena senang bisa berteman denganmu. Aku hanya merasa lucu, memangnya ada anak SMA yang mengajak berteman dengan cara seperti kamu tadi? Dasar kekanak-kanakan."

Naruto jadi agak kesal mendengar perkataan Gaara itu, tapi ditahannnya. Saat ini ia masih menjalankan misi mengajak Gaara berteman.

"Terserah kamu mau menganggapnya lucu atai kekanak-kanakkan. Yang pasti ayo jabat tanganku lalu sebutkan namamu," kata Naruto masih mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm," jawab Gaara kemudian memandang ke depan. "Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun," ajaknya kemudian bangkit duluan dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Naruto pun mengikuti Gaara.

Setelah turun dari bus, Naruto masih ngotot mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat Gaara kemudian menyebutkan namanya. Gaara mengacuhkan Naruto dan terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ayolah Gaara, apa susahnya sih menjabat tanganku lalu ucapkan namamu," kata Naruto masih berusaha.

Akhirnya saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului Gaara kemudian menghalanginya.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau menjabat tanganku lalu menyebutkan namamu, aku akan bilang pada kaa-san kalau kamu nggak mau sama-sama denganku dan meninggalkanku," ancam Naruto.

Gaara berhenti dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kamu nggak akan berani bilang begitu," ucap Gaara sedikit dengan nada mengancam.

"Mau bertaruh?" tantang Naruto. "Dan kaa-san pasti lebih percaya padaku putrinya dibandingkan kamu anak laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya," tambahnya.

Gaara diam sejenak dan menatap Naruto lebih tajam lagi.

Naruto menatap balik Gaara berusaha membuat deathglare juga.

Mereka salling bertatapan seperti itu hingga hampir satu menit lebih, hingga akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan mengulurkan tangannya. Melihat itu wajah Naruto langsung sumringah dan langsung menjabat tangan Gaara lalu menunggu Gaara membuka mulut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara," ucap Gaara akhirnya dengan nada seperti orang yang telah menyerah. Coret, bukan seperti tapi ia memang telah menyerah melawan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Salam kenal, Gaara. Sekarang kita benar-benar resmi berteman,"kata Naruto tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih menjabat tangan Gaara.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto masih menikmati kesuksesan misi 'berteman dengan Gaara'-nya dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Gaara terdengar panggilan yang sudah tidak asing lagi dan hanya satu orang yang yang memanggilnya begitu.

"Dobe," panggil siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama cowok kita yang sempat menghilang, Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note : Chap kali ini kayaknya kepanjangan ya? Apa mestinya di bagi dua saja? Semoga nggak membosankan.  
**

**Btw sebelumnya aku nggak sempat menggambarkan seragam SMA Konoha yang cowok, so intinya sih seragam cowoknya pakai kemeja putih lalu dilapisi rompi lalu jas (kaya seragam cowok di manga vampire night tapi tanpa aksen garis2nya, polos saja) warnanya hijau tosca juga celana panjangnya, terakhir ditambah dengan dasi, hehe. shia suka seragam itu soalnya terkesan elit sih ^w^. Untuk warna dasi(cowok) dan pita(cewek) berwarna merah untuk kelas 1, biru malam kelas 2, dan ungu gelap untuk kelas 3. Sekedar info saja.  
**

**Please leave reviews  
**

**(^w^)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masahi Kishimoto dan terinspirasi dari First Date milik tante Miyuki Kobayashi**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo. Sequel dari First Date**

* * *

**Sankyu buat semua yang udah reviews, favorite juga follow. Dan tentu saja terima kasih banyak buat silent readers yang sudah mau membaca cerita shia *lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian juga meninggalkan reviews supaya shia tahu gimana respon juga keinginan readers semua ^w^*  
**

**^w^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

**Selasa Pagi, Kediaman Uchiha**

Pagi ini Sasuke bangun sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya. Ia lalu bergegas mandi dan berpakaian kemudian turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapa ibunya Mikoto dengan tersenyum kemudian mengambilkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, kaa-san," sahut Sasuke. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku yang memandang Sasuke. Ayahnya memang bukan tipe yang suka banyak bicara, lagian menurutnya, isterinya tadi sudah mewakilinya untuk menyapa anaknya di pagi hari ini.

"Pagi otouto," kata Itachi.

"Pagi aniki."

"Tumben sekali kamu hari ini agak telat bangunnya Sasuke," lanjut Itachi, tapi entah kenapa saat ia melontarkan kalimat tersebut matanya seolah menunjukkan ia tahu sesuatu.

"Hn."

"Aku lihat tadi malam sudah jam 11 tapi kamu belum tidur juga, apa itu penyebabnya kamu bangun telat?" kata Itachi.

Sasuke yang menyadari kalau kakaknya 'tersayang' itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan disukainya lantas menimpali, "Apa maksudmu aniki?"

"Ah. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang membuatmu masih terjaga sampai jam segitu," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan Sasuke melihat senyum itu jadi agak kesal dan menatap tajam Itachi.

Mikoto yang menyadari kalau Itachi lagi-lagi mencoba membuat ulah dengan adiknya mencoba menengahi karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus karena terlambat bangun.

"Sudah, Itachi. Sasuke tidur jam segitu pasti karena ia mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau tugas OSIS-nya," kata Mikoto.

"Oh. Tapi tadi malam kulihat ia justru sibuk memandangi ponselnya seperti sedang menunggu ponsel itu berbunyi," jawab Itachi dengan senyum* baca seringai* yang semakin lebar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. "Mungkin Sasuke sedang menunggu telpon penting, benar kan, Sasuke?" tambahnya.

"Daripada menunggu telepon penting, mungkin lebih tepat menunggu telepon dari _seseorang_ yang penting." Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab ibunya, lagi-lagi Itachi menyelanya berbicara lebih dulu. Bahkan nada bicaranya itu seakan sedang menggoda , salah coret kata seakan. Itachi memang sedang menggoda adiknya itu, salah satu hobi Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu baka-aniki?" kata Sasuke tajam sepaket dengan deathgalre ia kirimkan ke arah Itachi.

Itachi yang tidak terpengaruh malah dengan santainya menjawab, "Hmm, kalau aku tidak salah tebak kamu pasti sedang menunggu dari seseorang dengan ID dobe di ponselmu kan?"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Itachi itu jadi tambah kesal bahkan mungkin sudah masuk tahap marah.

"Baka-aniki, berani sekali kamu mengutak-atik barang pribadiku?" geram Sasuke.

"Hmm? Jangan asal menuduh baka-otouto, aku tidak mengutak-atik barang pribadi. Aku hanya _kebetulan_ melihat ID tersebut di ponselmu waktu ada SMS masuk. Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa itu dobe? Nggak mungkin kan itu memang nama aslinya?"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu, baka-aniki," sahut Sasuke kesal dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kamu salah Sasuke. Tentu saja itu urusanku kalau adikku tersayang ini jadi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh hanya karena menerima SMS basa-basi seperti menanyakan 'sudah pulang?', 'sudah tidur' dan sejenisnya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan siapa si dobe itu," jelas Itachi mantap.

"Baka-aniki. Kau bilang tidak mengutak-atiknya, tapi kenapa kamu bisa tahu isi SMS-nya?" tanya Sasuke emosi dan suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Ups, kelepasan," sahut Itachi tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali dan menghirup kopinya yang sempat terabaikan.

Sasuke makin geram, "Baka-aniki!"

"Sudah, sudah. Itachi berhenti mengganggu adikmu. Dan kalian berdua berhenti saling memanggil baka. Kita saat ini sedang sarapan," sela Mikoto melihat situasi yang mulai memanas dan menatap tajam kedua putranya tersebut.

Itachi awalnya masih tetap ingin lanjut menggoda Sasuke tapi begitu menyadari tatapan yang diberikan oleh ibunya ia lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan melanjutkan menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam kakaknya seolah menantang Itachi untuk melanjutkan perdebatan mereka tadi.

"Sasuke," kata Mikoto dengan senyum yang mengandung peringatan.

"Hn," kata Sasuke akhirnya setelah yakin Itachi tidak akan lanjut mengganggunya. Dan sarapan di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha berjalan tenang kembali sampai Mikoto membuka suara.

"Tapi... siapa dobe, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto penasaran pada putra bungsunya itu. "Apa ia seorang cewek?" tambahnya.

Itachi diam-diam menyeringai. Sebenarnya inilah tujuannya mengungkit-ngungkit masalah ponsel, karena ia ingin ibunya juga penasaran dan mempertanyakannya pada Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau ibunya yang sudah bertanya pasti Sasuke mau tidak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini menghinggapi pikirannya setelah melihat ke-OOC-an Sasuke yang senyum-senyum nggak jelas sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kalau menerima SMS dari ID yang bernama dobe itu. Ia penasaran siapakah orang yang di beri ID dobe oleh adiknya itu. Mengingat Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka mengasih nama gelar untuk ID yang ada di ponsel kecuali tentu saja untuk Itachi. Ia tahu Sasuke memberi ID baka-aniki untuk nomor ponsel Itachi di kontaknya. Jadi pastilah si dobe ini punya arti penting buat Sasuke bahkan sampai membuat OOC Sasuke, pikir Itachi. Apalagi kemungkinan besar si ID dobe ini cewek. Dan bagi Itachi informasi ini tentu saja bisa jadi bahan baru lagi untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke terdiam dan menghentikan aktifitas makannya waktu mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto tadi. Dalam pikirannya ia menyumpahi Itachi. Ia tahu inilah yang diinginkannya. Kakaknya itu tahu kalau ia sendiri yang menanyakannya Sasuke pasti nggak akan menjawab apa pun. Tapi kalau sudah ibunya yang bertanya tentu Sasuke nggak bisa mengelak untuk menjawabnya kan?

"Hn, aku sudah akan terlambat. Aku pergi dulu kaa-san, tou-san " kata Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak kabur. Ia hanya sedang terburu-buru karena sadar ia sudah akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah seperti perkataannya. Yah, itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke tapi kita semua tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke memang sedang kabur,khekeke XD.

"Ah, tunggu Sasuke. Yah dia kabur," kata Mikoto kecewa karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab. Tapi tidak apa-apa ia masih bisa mengorek informasi dari putra bungsunya itu kapan saja, itulah yang ada di pikirannya dan melanjutkan makan.

Dengan Itachi, walau ia juga agak kecewa seperti ibunya tapi ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu siapa itu dobe karena ia yakin ibunya menyimpan pertanyaannya tadi dan akan menanyakannya lagi pada Sasuke nanti. Dan ia harap saat itu ia ada untuk menyaksikan usaha Sasuke untuk mengelak menjawabnya, membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatnya senang karena itu berarti ia berhasil kembali mengganggu adik tersayang itu. *Ckckck jahat amat sih kakak yang satu ini, senang saat adiknya menderita*

Ngomomg-ngomong ada satu tokoh yang kita lupakan yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat interaksi keluarganya tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Fugaku. Yah, sepertinya yang sudah dibilang tadi ia memang tipe tidak suka banyak omong. Lagipula baginya perselisihan antara dua putranya itu adalah hal biasanya yang terjadi dan tentu ada isterinya yang akan menengahi saat situasi sudah sangat memanas, so... ia tenang-tenang saja melanjutkan sarapan sambil membaca korannya. *Ya ampun ini kepala keluarga kok kesannya cuek banget ya, segala yang berhubungan dengan rumah tangga termasuk mengendalikan anak-anaknyanya diserahkan pada isterinya, author jadi geleng-geleng kepala saja.*

.

.

.

**Perjalanan ke Sekolah**

Selama berjalan dari rumahnya menuju stasiun Sasuke sibuk menyumpahi kakaknya Itachi yang membuatnya jadi terjebak dengan pertanyaan ibunya yang sulit untuk dijawabnya. Sebenarnya bukan sulit, hanya saja ia bingung mau mengatakan apa. Masa ia bilang dobe itu cewek yang selama ini menyukainya dan sering menggoda juga menjahilinya sebagai bentuk aspirasi akan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke. Nggak mungkin banget kan? Apalagi mengakuinya di hadapan Itachi? Lebih baik ia nggak mengkonsumsi tomat selama sebulan dibandingkan membuat Itachi menertawakannya dan mendapat bahan baru untuk mengganggu kehidupan sehari-harinya di rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si dobe jadi ingat, kemarin si dobe itu nggak ada mengirim SMS seperti biasanya. _'Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?'_ pikir Sasuke.

Yap, Sasuke kepikiran sampai membuatnya kemalaman tidur gara-gara menunggu SMS dari si dobe itu bahkan tidurnya pun nggak nyenyak gara-gara kepikiran terus. Readers pasti berpikir kenapa si Sasuke nggak SMS si dobe -atau yang kita tahu punya nama Naruto- duluan saja, jadi Sasuke nggak perlu menunggu sampai kepikiran segala dan hasilnya jadi kurang tidur gitu. Jawabannya satu, si Sasuke nggak tahu harus bilang apa di SMS, habis biasanya Naruto melulu yang kirim SMS duluan.

Hasilnya : Sasuke jadi terlambat bangun, harus menghadapi keisengan kakaknya yang berakhir pada ibunya yang juga jadi ikut penasaran. Dan itu semua membuat moodnya jadi tambah kurang baik dan dahinya jadi ada kerutannya. Tapi tentu saja itu nggak mengurangi kadar kegantengannya –kata fansnya Sasuke sih-.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di sekolahnya atau lebih tepatnya hampir sampai ke gerbang depan, sebenarnya ia sedikit bergegas menuju sekolahnya itu setelah turun dari kereta. Ia agak tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Bukannya apa-apa ia cuma ingin memastikan si dobe itu nggak apa-apa dan tetap menyapanya seperti 'biasa'.

Saat dilihatnya gerbang sekolah yang sudah semakin dekat saat itu juga ia melihat sosok yang cukup sangat dikenalinya. Sosok cewek berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dikepang dua, tapi sosok itu tidak sedirian ia sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang cowok berambut merah dan tangan mereka berpegangan. Tunggu. Mereka berpegangan tangan? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa cowok itu dan kenapa mereka berpegangan tangan? Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa ia juga merasa... agak marah?

"Dobe," kata Sasuke cukup keras supaya Naruto menyadari kehadirannya.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menatap Sasuke, "Eh? Sasuke," sahutnya riang dengan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Dan entah karena refleks atau memang karena terbiasa Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke setengah berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke dan berteriak," Selamat pagi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke cukup kaget dengan tindakan Naruto itu terdiam sesaat, tapi saat menyadari tatapan dari sekitarnya Sasuke pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, dobe?" katanya tajam. "Cepat lepaskan aku."

Naruto yang juga akhirnya sadar kalau ia memeluk Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mukanya agak memerah. Ia agak malu. Lho, bukannya biasanya ia juga menyapa Sasuke dengan memeluknya. Kenapa sekarang ia malah malu? Ah benar juga, biasanya kan ia meluknya dari belakang tapi tadi ia memeluknya dari depan jadi kesannya intim gimana gitu.

"Hehehe...," Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar, kamu ini. Kebiasaaan bertindak sebelum berpikir," kata Sasuke yang juga mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Sori, kebiasaan sih."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dan saat ia menatap ke depan matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata jade milik cowok yang berambut yang menatapnya balik. Mereka salling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya cowok berambut merah -yang kita tahu tapi Sasuke belum tahu- bernama Sabaku Gaara mamalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Naruto yang akhirnya ingat kalau tadi ia nggak sendiri tapi bersama Gaara mencari sosok Gaara yang ternyata sudah berjalan menuju ke kelasnya duluan.

"Ah, Gaara! Tunggu aku, kita sama-sama ke kelasnya!" teriak Naruto. "Sudah, dulu ya Sasuke. Bel sudah mau berbunyi. Jaa ne," kata Naruto lagi pada Sasuke lalu bergegas mengejar Gaara.

Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempat setelah ditinggal Naruto. Ia agak kaget, soalnya biasanya ia duluan yang meninggalkan Naruto bukan sebaliknya seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat diam ditempat akhirnya ia sadar tadi ia tidak sempat menanyakan pada Naruto perihal SMS. Hmm, tapi karena dilihatnya Naruto riang seperti biasanya sepertinya ia nggak apa-apa. Ah, kecuali kali ini ia melihat Naruto bersama dengan cowok berambut merah. _'Siapa cowok tadi? Kenapa ia pagi-pagi ia sudah bersama dengan dobe? Mereka juga tadi berpegangan tangan, apa hubungan mereka?'_ batin Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya karena bel sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

**Istirahat Siang**

"Lho? Hinata, mana Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sudah ke kantin beli makanan. Kenapa?" sahut Hinata khawatir.

"Eh? Sudah ke kantin? Gawat! Aku harus segera menyusulnya," kata Naruto, lalu i bergegas ke luar ruang kelas sambil membawa bungkusan yang berisi bekal makanannya.

"Ah, Naru-chan! Tunggu!" teriak Hinata, tapi sayang Naruto sudah tidak kelihatan lagi waktu ia mengikuti keluar kelas.

"Hinata, mana Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang baru saja balik dari beli roti sebagai makan siangnya.

"E, eh? Sepertinya ke kantin menyususl Gaara."

"Heh?! Dia masih mau mengikuti Gaara juga?" tanya Kiba heran dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu itu.

"E, entahlah. Apa kita perlu menyusulnya?" tanya Hinata pada Kiba. Ia khawatir Naruto bakal membuat masalah dengan Gaara.

"Hmm..., nggak usah deh. Mending kita biarin saja si Naruto itu. Lagian cuma ke kantin kan?" jawab Kiba setelah berpikir sebentar. Menurutnya se-muka badaknya Naruto, nggak mungkin kan ia bakal buat masalah di tempat umum seperti kantin tempat berkumpulnya anak kelas satu, dua dan tiga bahkan guru juga kadang ada. Ya, kan? Kan?

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Nggak usah pikirkan si Naruto itu. Gimana kalau kamu makan siang bareng aku dan Shino," kata Kiba lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Shino yang duduk di tempat duduknya dan sedang membuka bekal yang di bawanya.

"Eh? Ka, kalau Shino dan Kiba tidak keberatan," jawab Hinata malu-malu seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja nggak. Ayo," ajak Kiba ke bangku ia dan Shino.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata lalu mengikuti Kiba dan duduk di bangku yang kosong dekat tempat duduk Kiba dan Shino.

.

.

.

**Di kantin**

Saat Naruto tiba di kantin, matanya langsung mencari Gaara dan bingo, beruntung ia menemukan Gaara yang sedang antri beli makanan.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Gaara yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan menatap Naruto seolah berkata 'ada perlu apa lagi, cewek satu ini'. Dan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai mengerti arti tatapan Gaara menjawab, "Kamu nggak usah beli makanan, Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu juga. Nih," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan bekal pada Gaara.

"Ah, kalau mau pesan minuman saja. Sekalian pesankan aku, ya? Kamu kan sudah antri duluan supaya lebih cepat, hehe. Pesankan aku jus jeruk, ya? Biar aku mencari tempat duduknya," kata Naruto lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan Gaara berkata apa-apa sambil menyerahkan uang lalu bergegas untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong.

Akhirnya setelah Gaara terdiam sebentar menatap uang yang diberikan Naruto ditangannya ia pun menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke antrian yang sudah hampir gilirannya. _'Dasar cewek aneh,'_ batin Gaara.

Naruto berhasil dapat 2 tempat kosong untuknya dan Gaara lalu langsung duduk menunggu Gaara yang sedang membelikan minuman. Tidak berapa lama Gaara muncul juga membawa dua gelas minuman jus jeruk.

"Gaara! Sini, sini," teriak Naruto. Padahal Gaara emang sudah menuju ke tempatnya duduk. Setelah sampai Gaara menyerahkan jus jeruk Naruto kemudian ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Ini bekalnya. Kata kaa-san sebagai ucapan terima kasih jadi mulai hari ini sampai selama kita pulang pergi bareng kaa-san akan membuatkan bekal untukmu," kata Naruto sambil membukakan bekal untuk Gaara. Lalu ia pun juga membuka bekal miliknya dan mulai memakannya.

Gaara hanya menatap bekal makanan yang telah disajikan Naruto dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Ayo dimakan. Jangan ragu-ragu. Masakan kaa-san sangat enak kok. Kalau kamu nggak menghabiskannya nanti ibuku bisa sedih," kata Naruto membujuk Gaara.

Diam.

"Hmm... apa perlu aku suapi?" ancam Naruto dan mulai mengambil lauk yang ada di bekal makanan Gaara dengan sumpitnya dan menyodorkannya pada Gaara. " Ayo buka mulutmu! Aa...," kata Naruto.

"Hentikan. Aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Gaara dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Gaara malu karena tindakan Naruto itu disaksikan oleh beberapa siswa lain yang kebetulan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kamu makan," perintah Naruto.

Setelah diam dan hanya menatap bekal itu selama beberapa menit akhirnya Gaara mulai memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang menanti jawaban positif.

"Hm," sahut Gaara kemudian melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan makanannya dan berusaha mengabaikan Naruto yang tersenyum senang.

Melihat Gaara yang meneruskan makannya, ia pun juga melanjutkan melahap bekalnya juga.

Tanpa Naruto dan Gaara sadari diantara beberapa pasang mata yang sempat menyaksikan 'kemesraan' mereka tadi ada sepasang mata onix yang terus menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Oho, tentu saja readers tahu kan siapa pemilik mata itu? Yap seratus buat readers, tepat sekali itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sasuke memang biasa makan siang di kantin, ia malas untuk membawa bekal meski ibunya telah menyiapkannya. Dan seperti biasa, ia ke kantin dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yaitu kelas 2-4. Temannya itu adalah Suigetsu yang paling akrab dengannya, Juugo yang pendiam serta Karin pacar sekaligus musuh Suigetsu. Sampai saat ini, Sasuke heran gimana dua orang ini bisa jadian padahal mereka selalu bertengkar tiap hari tiap ada kesempatan.

Yang pertama kali meyadari keberadaan Naruto awalnya adalah temannya yang bernama Suigetsu. Suigetsu merupakan salah satu teman yang lumayan akrab dengan Sasuke dan pastinya ia hampir selalu bersama-sama dengannya, termasuk saat Naruto sering menggoda dan menjahili Sasuke dulu. Ia ingat sosok Naruto karena menurutnya cewek yang satu itu berbeda dengan fans Sasuke yang biasanya suka menarik perhatian dengan bermanis-manis di depan Sasuke. Naruto malah mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan menggoda ataupun menjahilinya. Dan hebatnya lagi, Naruto ini malah nggak pernah takut dengan deathglare Uchiha yang sudah melegenda yang sering dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya. Itu cewek malah malah nyengir-nyengir atau tersenyum lebar. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga menyadari 'keajaiban' cewek itu sehingga akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya sebagai aspirasi perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke. Kalau cewek lain mah pasti sudah dibikin menangis dengan deathglare Uchiha Sasuke. So, tentu saja Suigetsu jadi mengingat dan mengenali sosok Naruto termasuk waktu di kantin saat ini dan tentu saja ia langsung memberitahu Sasuke mengenai keberadaannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bukannya itu cewek yang selalu kamu panggil dobe?" kata Suigetsu menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk sendiri.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek dan terus melanjutkan makannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin makannya terganggu oleh kehadiran Naruto. Kalau cewek itu sadar ia juga ada di kantin pasti ia bakalan mendatanginya dan bergabung dengannya lalu mulai berceloteh tanpa henti di sampingnya. Dan maaf saja ya, Sasuke tidak ingin ketenangan makannya terganggu dan karena itu pula mereka memilih tempat yang agak di pojok yang lebih tenang.

"Oh! Siapa itu cowok cakep berambut merah yang bersamanya?" kata Karin antusias yang juga melihat ke arah ditunjuk Suigetsu. Yah, inilah Karin meski ia sudah punya pacar, matanya masih aja suka lihat cowok yang cakep. Suigetsu mah cuek saja, sudah biasa katanya. Author heran, pasangan dua ini beneran pacaran nggak sih?

Mendengar kata-kata cowok berambut merah Sasuke jadi ingat cowok yang bertatapan pagi tadi dengannya. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya ke arah di mana Naruto dan 'cowok berambut merah' itu duduk. Dan tepat saat itulah ia melihat Naruto yang mencoba menyuapi 'cowok berambut merah' yang duduk di hadapannya.

Suigetsu bersiul lalu berkata, "Cewek itu sudah berhenti mengejarmu ya, Sasuke? Apa itu cowok barunya? Lumayan juga."

Sasuke terus menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan 'cowok berambut merah' sedangkan Suigetsu, Karin juga Juugo yang ada di dekatnya bisa merasakan aura gelap yang berasal dari Sasuke. Dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah menjaga jarak dari tempat Sasuke.

Gaara si 'cowok berambut merah' merasa ada yang menatap ke arahnya mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang menunduk fokus menghabiskan makanannya ke depan dan saat itulah matanya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan mata onix yang dilihatnya pagi tadi. Di balasnya pandangan tajam cowok itu dengan tatapan yang datar seolah tidak peduli apa yang membuat cowok tersebut menatap tajam ke arah.

Saat Gaara sibuk membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke itulah Naruto sadar kalau Gaara berhenti makan dan malah terus menatap ke depan. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang di pandang Gaara Naruto pun berbalik mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dan di lihatnya Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan senang Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke tapi yang disapa malah langsung membalikkan badannya lalu berdiri meninggalkan kantin diikuti teman-temannya yang sering di lihat Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Aneh, kenapa kesannya Sasuke seperti sedang marah ya?" gumam Naruto setelah melihat Sasuke keluar kantin tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Hm, aku sudah selesai makan," ucap Gaara lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya ingin kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat sudah mau selesai.

"Eh? Tu, tunggu sebentar," kata Naruto sambil segera memberesi sisa bekalnya dan segera menyusul Gaara.

.

.

.

**Di kelas 2-4, Kelas Sasuke**

'_Apa-apaan si dobe itu. Bagaimana bisa ia 'bermesraan' di tempat umum seperti kantin? Apa ia memang se-dobe itu? Apa ia nggak sadar dengan tatapan di sekitarnya? Apa ia nggak sadar dengan tatapan yang kuberikan?'_ batin Sasuke kesal sekaligus marah. _'Dan cowok berambut merah itu, berani sekali ia balas menatapku. Apa ia nggak sadar kalau yang ditatapnya itu senior? Siapa sebenarnya cowok itu? Dan apa hubungannya cowok itu dengan si dobe?'_

Saat ini Sasuke sudah berada di kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung walau pikirannya di penuhi hal lain dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang sadar dengan aura gelap ada disekitarnya menjaga jarak aman darinya. Mereka semua sepakat kalau Uchiha yang satu itu sedang kesal bahkan mungkin marah. Dan tindakan yang paling bijaksana adalah membiarkan si Uchiha sendiri.

Sasuke ingat komentar Suigetsu tentang cowok baru. _'Bukannya si dobe itu bilang kalau ia menyukaiku berkali-kali. Apa itu cuma salah satu keisengannya? Tidak. Dobe bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Lalu kenapa ia bersama cowok rambut merah itu. Pakai acara suap-suapan segala lagi. Apa ia sudah nggak menyukaiku lagi? Apa karena komunikasi kami yang jarang akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya mulai menyukai cowok lain. Apa ia semudah itu menyukai seorang cowok? Sebenarnya siapa sih cowok itu?' _Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan penasaran dengan Naruto dan 'cowok rambut merah'

'_Nanti pas pulang sekolah kutanyakan langsung deh, sama si dobe itu,'_ tekad Sasuke toh hari ini ia sudah nggak perlu lagi tinggal di sekolah karena sebagian besar tugas OSIS-nya telah selesai lagian Naruto juga sudah sering mengajaknya pulang bareng jadi ini saat yang tepat buat memenuhi ajakan Naruto sekalian menanyakan tentang si 'cowok rambut merah'.

.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Sasuke saat ini sedang menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang sekolah, ia yakin Naruto belum lewat soalnya tadi setelah bel berbunyi ia langsung bergegas keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Di ceknya ponsel miliknya. Tidak ada SMS dari Naruto, padahal biasanya setelah bel pasti aada SMS Naruto yang mengajak pulang bareng. Dahi Sasuke jadi berkedut antara heran dan kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat terlihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju gerbang tempat Sasuke sedang menunggunya. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak sendiri di sampinnya ada si 'cowok rambut merah' yang seharian ini kalau Sasuke mengingatnya entah kenapa ia jadi kesal.

Naruto terlihat mengajak 'cowok rambut merah' itu berbicara, tapi si cowok kesannya nggak menghiraukan Naruto sehingga ia nggak melihat Sasuke yang ada di gerbang. Saat hampir dekat dengan gerbang barulah Naruto sadar kalau di situ ada Sasuke.

"Lho? Sasuke?" panggil Naruto heran sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sedang apa di sini? Apa hari ini kamu nggak mengerjakan tugas OSIS?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab Naruto malah sibuk menatap tajam 'cowok rambut merah' yang ikut berhenti waktu Naruto berhenti di hadapan Sasuke. _'Kenapa cowok ini ikut berhenti juga? Apa ia menunggu dobe? Kenapa ia menunggu dobe?'_ batin Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menatap Gaara jadi sadar dan berkata, " Ah! Benar juga."

"Sasuke, kenalin ini Gaara. Teman sekelasku juga tetanggaku," kata Naruto antusias mengenalkan dua cowok yang menurut Naruto agak sejenis. Sama-sama dingin dan nggak telalu banyak bicara.

"Gaara, ini Sasuke. E, e.." Naruto bingung menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. "Senior kita. Sasuke siswa kelas dua," lanjut Naruto.

Awalnya Gaara ingin mengacuhkan perkenalan yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi begitu melihat tatapan yang diberikan Naruto akhirnya ia berkata,

"Sabaku Gaara," katanya pada Sasuke sambil sedikit mengangguk.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Hening.

"Ano..., apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi mengatasi situasi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi canggung padahal kan cuma perkenalan.

"Hn, bukannya kamu mau pulang bareng? Ayo," jawab Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

'_Hiee? Sasuke memegang tanganku?!'_ teriak batin Naruto senang sekaligus heran. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah berjalan Naruto ingat dengan Gaara yang mestinya juga pulang bareng dengannya. Di lihatnya ke belakang dan ada Gaara yang tetap mengikutinya acuh dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba di ajak Sasuke.

"Tu, tunggu Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Sasuke juga harus berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke semakin kesal.

Naruto yang akhirnya merasakan juga aura kekesalan Sasuke jadi agak menciut nyalinya tapi tetap ia menjawab kalau nggak takutnya si Sasuke malah tambah kesal pikirnya.

"Itu, ano... aku juga harus pulang bareng dengan Gaara."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura yang membuat suhu di sekitarnya jadi sedingin kutub selatan *kayak pernah ke kutub selatan aja*, Naruto yang biasanya nggak merasakannya atau hanya tidak menghiraukannya kali ini bisa merasakannya dan membuatnya sedikit takut dan bingung, kenapa Sasuke kesannya marah begitu?

"Eh? Ano, i, itu karena rumah kami yang berdekatan jadi kaa-san minta sama Gaara supaya selalu pulang pergi bareng kalau ke sekolah. Dan Gaara sudah berjanji akan melakukannya...," sahut Naruto ragu tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya biasa lagi. " Jadi kita pulang bareng bertiga ya?" Naruto tersenyum.

Suasana jadi mencekam setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu dan saat ditatapnya wajah Sasuke, terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang marah besar kalau dilihat dari dahinya yang berkerut serta mulutnya yang melengkung ke bawah ditambah lagi keheningan yang mendera tiga karakter kita ini. Naruto diam karena nggak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke sibuk dengan kemarahannya, sementara Gaara... eh yah tetap jadi Gaara yang biasanya cuek.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi masih memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Eh?Eeeh?! Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Tapi saat ia ingin mengejar Sasuke ada yang memegang tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"Apa sih Gaara? Aku harus mengejar Sasuke," kata Naruto kesal pada Gaara yang menghentikannya.

"Busnya sudah tiba. Apa kamu mau ketinggalan bus dan menunggu satu jam lagi?" sahut Gaara dan menunjuk ke arah bus yang diam sebentar menunggu penumpang naik.

Naruto bingung ingin mengejar Sasuke dan ketinggalan bus atau membiarkan saja Sasuke dan akan menanyakan kenapa Sasuke marah nanti. Akhirnya ia memilih pilihan yang kedua, kalau ia ketinggalan bus ia harus menunggu satu jam lagi dan otomatis ia akan pulang terlambat dan ujung-ujungnya dapat hukuman dari ibunya. Naruto pun mengikuti Gaara menaiki bus dan berjanji akan menghubungi Sasuke setelah ia sampai di rumah nanti. Dan selama perjalanan Naruto hanya diam saja sibuk memikirkan apa yang membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba marah. Sementara Gaara sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yanng entah apa author juga belum tahu, hehe.

**TBC**

* * *

**Semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan  
**

**Please leave reviews  
**

**^w^  
**


End file.
